The invention relates to a heating installation for the passenger compartment of omnibuses, in which radiant heating elements (frequently, so-called heat exchanger tubes) distribute over a large area the heat produced by externally heated heating pipes, and radiate it through such pipes.
A heating installation of this generic kind, with radiant heating elements working on the heat exchanger tube principle, is disclosed in DE 31 04 062 C2. Efficient radiant heating elements working on this principle, however, generally use ammonia or CFC as a heat transfer medium. Because these particular substances are not without problems in respect of operation and waste disposal, there has been an increasing tendency to effect the transmission of heat solely by heat conduction.
In buses it is expedient to heat the heating pipes with the hot cooling water made available by the engine. Since these heating pipes must have at least a certain minimum cross section, the space required for their installation is frequently difficult to accommodate in the bus body, especially where several such pipes are required for each radiant heating element in order to transmit adequate heating energy.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a heating installation of the type first mentioned above in which the heating pipes are accommodated in a space-saving manner on the side walls of the bus without reducing the size of the passenger space.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved according to the invention, in which a continuous interior cladding bearer forms the upper wall surface of the radiant heating elements, and provides a cavity in the form of a longitudinally continuous arm support, in which at least one heating pipe can be laid. Because of this arm support which is thus formed on the side wall of the bus, it is possible to omit the armrest on the wall side of the outer passenger seats, so that no additional space is taken up by the arm support. The space available for the passenger in the bus remains unchanged.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention an additional inter cladding bearer, forming the lower wall surface of the radiant heating elements, is also formed in the foot region of the passenger seats, providing a longitudinally continuous footrest, which is so shaped that an additional heating pipe can be integrated into the resulting cavity. Two pipes carrying hot water can thus be accommodated in a space-saving manner in the side wall of the bus, thus providing adequate capacity for the transmission of the necessary thermal energy to the radiant heating elements.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.